Just For A Moment
by GlitcherGame
Summary: Double D has always been bullied but he hides it from his two close friends. What will happen when Kevin suddenly wants to be Double D's bodyguard? What will Kevin get from being in this? Kevin/Double D.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ed, Edd 'n Eddy and any of it's characters! I am only responsible for the fanfiction version called "Just For A Moment."**

* * *

"Yo, Double D! Wake up!" Eddy yelled from outside Double D's two floor house. Double D popped his head out the front entrance,

"But Eddy, I am already awake."

Ed shouted with joy and flung his long arms over his head. As he rammed Double D into a tight hug. Double D cringed in the pain from being squeezed so tightly and he struggled to breath as he spoke,

"Ed! Too. Tight." and Ed dropped Double D and stared at him blankly before smiling widely once again. "I would hate to break up a grand reunion for the second time this week but we should head to school." Eddy's evil smirked flashed on his face, "I got me some money to make from 'em suckas."

Double D sighed to himself,

"Eddy, not another one of your scams. Don't you think we're getting a bit old for this nonsense?"

"We're never too old for money. Besides it's not like I'm tryna rob them blind, a few bucks wouldn't kill anybody. And if I does I'll put up a disclaimer on the product." He shrugs and starts walking down the circular sidewalk with his hands tucked into his jean pockets. Double D sighed again but followed, catching up with Eddy and walked on his side.

"Yo! Move!-" Someone said and Double D was rammed from behind and he fell onto the sidewalk with something big and metallic on top of him. Double D realized it was bike, but not any bike, it belonged to...

"I said move Double Dork! Now look at my bike!" Kevin said and he adjusted his red cap on his head as he lifted his bike off Double D and he examined his bike thoroughly.

"You're lucky it wasn't dented." Kevin told Double D with a strong angry tone and Double D pushed himself up standing with the help of Ed.

"So sorry Kevin. I didn't mean to be in your way." Double D said and Kevin gave him a puzzled look, "Just don't do it again Double Dweeb." He replied and quickly swung a leg over the other side of his bike and sped off the sidewalk.

"What a jerk. He runs over you and all he cares about is the stupid rundown bike of his." Eddy said and Double D shrugged a bit,

"What else is to be expected from Kevin? He's been that way since we were ten Eddy." Double D said and kept walking with Eddy and Ed.

"An apology wouldn't kill. I'm sure he can spare some ego to say sorry. His warning was too late, not even Matrix can dodge something like that." Double D shrugged again.

"I like chicken guys! Double D can we get a chicken!" Ed said with a goofy smile

"You can get a chicken after you complete high school with good grades Ed." Double D replied and that concluded their conversation and the trio just walked to school in silence.

As they walked into the school entrance Double D inhaled deeply, "Ah, the fresh smell of education in the morning." He said with a grin wide on his face and Eddy glared at him with a weird look,

"You have problems Double D." Double D laughed under his breath at that and he just shrugged smiling. The group enter the cafeteria for breakfast and then walked over to a small circular table fit for three with trays of breakfast in their hands.

The cafeteria didn't really had groups, more like one big group made of Kevin and the athletes and cheerleaders, and then others from the cul-de-sac sat together except Double D, Ed and of course Eddy. They sat together at small table nearby the exit of the cafeteria.

After they ate their breakfast Double D hurried over to his locker before class, leaving Ed and Eddy to themselves.

**Double D's POV**

I left Ed and Eddy at the cafeteria early and raced over to my locker. As soon as I get there it was covered in red and black ink, there were horribly hand written with insults like "faq" "nerdy" and more. Then there was those that were sentences, some of them threats, "go kill yourself haha!" "no one needs a nerd like you".

I was hesitant as I used all the strength in my arms to scrub it off but the marker they used was almost very permanent this time. I read them over and over and they echoed in my head but I knew I had to erase them before anyone else saw.

These instants started back in the 6th grade and ever since I would always go to my locker in the mornings to find more, rewrote in the spots the old one's were in. I tried reporting it to the teachers and even the principle back in middle school but they all said "Sticks and Stone Eddward, just don't let it get to you and one day it'll stop."

_I'll like to know when exactly because this wait doesn't seem to come to an end... _

I sighed as I finished rubbing off the last of the black ink and I leaned back against it with relief. I usually hide this from Ed and Eddy because I know they'll seek out the persecutors in attempts to stop it for my own safety but I rather not have them go to the trouble. I felt and ache in my right arm and I held it onto my chest and wrap my left arm over it with care.

Then something came into my sight and Kevin walked over and leaned onto the other side of the locker facing me. His eyes stared into mine with no detectable emotion until his lips moved and he spoke in a deep monotone voice,

"Why do you put up with it everyday?" What he said shocked me a bit and I took a second to inhale what he said, "I-I beg your pardon?" I stuttered in reply.

"You heard me. Why do you put up with it everyday; the constant bullying. Don't act all coy Double Dweeb, it's clear as day that you're be affected both mentally and physically." His eyes were then fixed onto my right arm that laid in my left arm and I look down to it as well. It's true that it hurts a lot and after reading those insults everyday I began to dwell in my insecurities as soon as I get home to an empty house.

A locket of hair had fell from my black beanie and slid down to over my left eye and I look back up to Kevin,

"Why would you care, out of all people? You were the one who invented "Double Dork" and "Double Dweeb" in the first place so why-" The school bell rang and Kevin then sighed as million of kids filled the hallway and the large gap between us and I blended into the stream of teenagers to hurry to class.

As soon as I entered I went over and sat in my desk, I placed an arm onto it and placed my head onto the palm of my hand as I half-listened to the teacher and stared outside the school window and towards the vast sea of autumn trees. Peach Creek was know for it's maple tree population but you could see the skyline of a city over the horizon and that's where my mind went to. I daydreamed about leaving this small town and into a large city, getting into politics probably and somehow becoming the city's mayor.

"Eddward!" The teacher snapped and I look over to him lazily. Raised a brow and gave him the "What?' stare.

"Please answer the question on the board." He said in the tone that assumed I wasn't listening, which I'm guilty to but I am already far ahead of this class. I go up to the board and pick up the piece of chalk then answer the history question with ease. I turn around and saw the teacher dumbfounded and some students giving me a disapproving look on their face. It was obvious of what they thought of me, smug and a bit too high on my throne but I just mentally shrugged it off.

The day went by quickly and then then bell rang and I was the last to walk out. Kevin was leaning on the locker outside the classroom. He worn his black jacket and his red cap on backwards. His green eyes were on me once again and I ignored him and headed towards my last class of the day but then something tugged onto my shoulder and I was forced to turn and face Kevin. Kevin was only about two inches taller but his eyes still had to look down to look into mine.

"What do you want?" I said with a slight grimace in my voice. As of that moment I hated Kevin, I usually feel hate for anyone who touches me so suddenly, except for Ed of course.

"We weren't done talking this morning." He said in the same monotone he had earlier.

"We weren't talking in the first place." I replied to him, keeping up my grimace. I was looking down at my shoelaces.

"Awe! The little faggot got's a boyfriend!" A couple jocks had said and both mine and Kevin's head snap towards them, their faces went from laughter to pure shock, "K-Kevin!? Why the fuck are you talking with the little faggling?!" Kevin just approached them in a slow walk and as soon as he was an arm reach to the main jock Kevin swung his fist into the jock's face and the jock flew back, begin caught by the other two that were backing him up. The jock covered his face with his two hands and blood leaked through his fingers as he looked at Kevin stunned with fear.

"Shut, the fuck, up. Next time I hear you call anyone a faggot I'll kick your ass so hard they doctors won't be able to fix ya." He took a quick turn and walked over to me and ignored the jocks entirely

"Look, Double Dweeb, whether you like it or not I'm gonna be your b-" I raised a brow at him as he stumbled on his word, "bodyguard! G-Got it!" He said and I could have sworn I saw a slight red on his face, he's probably just that pissed then the bell rang and I was gonna be late for class. Now it was my turn to be pissed.

"Tch. Fuck off Kevin." I said and turned then started off to class. Great, now I'm late, fucking bastard.

* * *

**Hey there! It's me, the writer, you guys can call me Potsu! Sorry for the short chapter but I felt I should end it here, but I promise the next chapter will be worth it :) Reviews will make my work go faster since I fuel off them so please let me know if it was good or not and don't be afraid to correct me here and there since I don't edit my chapters thoroughly sometimes. Okay off to write the next chapter, thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I ****DO NOT**** own Ed, Edd 'N Eddy or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

I swing my leg over my bike and start peddling off until I got glimpse of my crush... Double Dweeb... I guess it started around when we were like 10 and he saved my ass from the needle thing from his little asshole of a friend Eddy. Ever since I started noticing how cute the dork can be but me being a jock and all... we just can't be... Plus he's always with his annoying friends of his.

I wish I can just go up to him and like talk or something. Get closer to him and maybe... At that I was cut out of my daydreaming when I saw I was gonna ram into someone.

"Yo, Move-" it was already to late. It wasn't much of a impact, we both slid some and I tumbled off my bike and onto the green of someone's lawn. My immediately instinct was my bike, I had it for a long time so yeah.

"Damn! Fuck my bike!" I whispered under my voice when I looked to see who I crashed into. It was... gulp... Double Dork. Eddy and Ed gave me a weird out look and I couldn't just apologize to Double D nicely. Otherwise Eddy would probably know whats going on,

"I said Move! Now look at my bike!" After Double D adjusted his beanie he looked up at me with large eyes and I almost fainted from the cuteness, "I'm so sorry Kevin." he said and his cute puppy eyes were looking into mine with sincerity. _Damn it! Too cute! Must, hold, back!_

I spoke again, this time my voice was softer than usual, "Uh, no prob Double Dork..." I immediately hopped onto my back again and sped off.

_Damn it! Dumb feelings! He was soo cute! UGH! _After figuring out my feelings for him I tried my best to push them away and ignore them but recently I've given up the fight and thought to go with the flow now I find myself thinking bout the dork more than usual and sometimes even sexually. My wet dreams only got wetter after accepting my feelings for Double D. Not that I'm complaining but I much rather have reality over dream any day.

I went over my table for breakfast and ate there in silence with a few others talking about sports and stuff until Nazz came and sat next to me then came a bit closer to whisper in me ear,

"So, have you confessed to Double D yet?" She said and have a slight grin on her face. Of course I told her, she's my best bro-er- sis. I told her as soon as it happened cause I was knew to this whole liking a guy thing. She was completely accepting and ever since she been on my back bout confessing. I shook my head "No" to her and her grin went down a bit,

"You know you can't keep these things locked up forever. Eventually you gotta tell him." She said low enough for just me to hear.

"I'll tell him when we're graduating and getting those rolls of paper. That way if he hates me he'll never have to see me again." I thought it was a great plan myself. On the other hand if he does have the same feelings for me then we can spend the whole summer before college having hot doggy sex in my bedroom. Too bad we're only juniors and the year just started a month ago.

"You're such a pussy." Nazz said and pouted a bit. I look over to hear fully to say something back but then I noticed the little dork was leaving the cafeteria, something in me decided to follow him.

Maybe this time I'll talk to him and who knows maybe he'll fall head over heels over the sound of my masculine voice. I mean the ladies love it, why not the dork?

I kept myself a good ten feet away and made sure I was silent as I followed him. He reached his locker and even at this distance I could see the large black writing on his locker, I got a few feet closer and noticed it said something like "fag".

My body was in heat and I clenched my first as I tried to be as quiet as I can. My mind was roaring with anger, _Who the hell is messing with MY dork!? Let me find out and I swear they're getting a fucking beating! That's it, I'm not letting this shit happen! _Something came over my body and I smoothly walked closer and closer to Double Dweeb. His head flinched as he turned to look at me, I decided to lean against the locker across the hall from him. The innocent look he was giving me was making me blush so I hid in the dim shadow of the hallway. It was silent for just a second until I remembered why I came over here in the first place,

"Why do you put up with it everyday." My voice was surprisingly calm and cool, _Yeeaah! That outta make his pants drop! _I mentally patted my own back. He looked at me in the eyes and I felt my heart beat harder and fast for a second, the innocent look he was giving me makes me wanna jump him right here and now! _Calm down dude, rape is not the way you wanna go with this._ I mentally nodded, agreeing with my thoughts. Double Dweeb had said something, assuming it was his "Beg your pardon?" thing he always says whenever I talk to him.

I repeated myself and added, "Oh c'mon Double D, don't act all coy. It's obvious you're in pain." Or something like that, probably something cooler like "Double D... I just can't see you being hurt anymore... Let me heal your pain with my love, Double D." _God, I'm so awesome, even MY pants would drop after hearing that. _

I realized his cute innocent look had shifted into a menacing deathstare and he spoke,

"Why would YOU care?! You're the ass who invented "Double Dweeb" and "Double Dork". Tch, I'll never love you, you're a cold-hearted bastard." Or something like that (_I should really pay more attention_) cause I felt my heart being ripped to shreds and the bell rang then the hallway was stuffed with other teenagers getting to class, when they were gone so was Double D.

I slump over to my first period class to hear the teacher bitching about how late I was. I ignore him and went over to my seat next to Nazz, "How it go? I saw you chasing after Double D." she said in the same voice she used earlier in the cafeteria.

"Not good. He's being bullied and I butted in asking questions. I just wanted to help him, you know, be a friend to him and he totally lashed out at me saying I was basically the one who started the bullying." I can still feel the little throb of pain my heart gave remembering the last thing he said.

_Good going Kev. You ruined your chances of being with him before you even got the chance to be his friend. _I felt horrible at that. Nazz only said, "Damn..." I nodded back at her.

Me and Nazz walked to lunch together and we sat where we usualy sit. I couldn't help but look over to the Eds' table and look at Double D. He was laughing with his friends as Eddy was mimicking someone, probably a teacher they all hated. Double D's smile was wide and you can see his bright white teeth from miles away, the neat freak sure kept his body clean... His had a very small, almost unnoticeable gap between his two front teeth and it looked adorable with his smile.

With all his joy and laughing you wouldn't be able to guess that he's completely different alone. No one saw the Double D I saw earlier. The one that looks so pale and weak and on the verge of breaking down in tears. No one saw those pale pink lips that is usually in a some kind of grin, whether it was small and humble or big and bright, in a frown that looks so... depressing. No one heard his voice in true anger, sure almost everyone heard his voice of disapproval whenever Ed and Eddy took things too far but no one heard his voice in true hatred like I have. He must really love his friends a lot if he's willing to go through all that pain just to make sure they don't worry.

_Love..._ That one word I just used echoed inside my head and I really felt a pain of jealousy course through me. I really want to help him, in any way I can. It's not cause of the favor he did for me years back, I don't feel like I _must _repay him. No, I want to help him because...

_Because maybe it'll get him to love me..._

"Damn it" I said in a low whisper and Nazz obviously heard cause she instantly looked over from her tray of food to me.

"Hurts that much, huh?" She said and I nodded but kept my eyes low to my own tray.

"You have no clue..." I told her then the bell rang.

After lunch I had class but left early to go to Double D's class. I don't mean to sound like a stalker or anything but even though we have no classes together I kinda saw his schedule at the beginning of the year and memorized each and every class he had. I got to his class a good three minutes before the bell rings and then we'll have to go to the last class of the day.

For those three minutes I planned out how it'll go when I see him, I'll tell him I want to help him with stuff I can always teach him how to fight after school and stuff, he'll probably agree to going when I tell him it's a lot about science and then after school I'll see him and bring him over to my place and we can start going at it … er I mean I can start teaching him fighting techniques not go at it in _that _sense...

The bell rang I tried playing it cool with my black leather jacket my my red hat turned back. When he came out he looked at me directly in the eyes and took a quick left but I wasn't gonna let him get away that easily so I grab his shoulder and made him turn to me.

_Whoa, he's really close_

Double D's face was just about six inches away from mine and he was slightly shorter than. His eyes were giving me yet another deathstare and he spoke, "What do you want?" attitude clear in his voice.

"We weren't done talking." I said to him in a monotone voice and he snapped back quickly, "We weren't talking in the first place."

_Damn it, why is he so mad?_

"Awe, look the little faggot has a boyfriend." Someone said to Double D and I turn my head towards them, face still even though my thoughts were racing,

_We look like boyfriend! Yes! Wait... did they just call Double D a ...f- _

I don't like that word therefore I won't continue it. These guys were jocks and I knew who they were but at that moment to me all they looked like was targets. So I go up to the leading man, the dumb one to say that word in the first place and I deck him square in the nose so hard he flew back but the other two caught him. I look over real quick to check up on Double D and he looked pretty shocked. I know he's against violence so luckily for these guys I'll leave it here... until I catch them again of course.

"Shut, the fuck, up." I said and I threw a unconscious threat that my mouth usually sputters after I'm real pissed, which I am as of now. I turn and go to Double D, still raging with anger in me but I try to calm myself down cause he kinda looks frighten.

"Look, Double Dweeb, whether you like it or not I'm gonna be your b-" _Shit I almost said boyfriend._ I stop myself real quick and Double D is now looking at me with a questioningly look and I found a word I can use instead of boyfriend, "bodyguard!." _Nice, fits the description if you ask me. _Double D then snapped back to being pissed as hell and gave me the pissed-as-fuck deathstare yet again, "Fuck off, Kevin." He said and instantly walked off to his next class.

_Wait, what just happened? _Double D just cursed! And at me! Damn, when did he suddenly decided to grow a pair?! Though his angry look was kinda hot and cute in a way and the way he walks when he's piss _Mmm_.

But still! That was kinda insane. I'm really losing my touch. I look over to the three with a deathstare and they all coward away.

_Fuck this! I'm leaving school early!_

* * *

**Hola! It's-a-me Mario! ← No it ain't. Anyhow~, I kinda suck at writing more than 2,000 words per day so sorry but the chapters are gonna be pretty short. I know this chapter is kinda redundant since most of these events you already read in chapter one but I just thought it'll be nice to know what was going through Kevin's head as well. If you like please let me know in the reviews below ****If you have an opinion also let me know. Thanks for the reviews I've got they were delicious fuel for my writing fire. I'm glad you all liked my first chapter and hope you all like this chapter. Again, REVIEW! I do read them all so yeah. Post em reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ed, Edd 'N Eddy or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**Double D's POV**

I'm in my last period class, just walked in late and the teacher was surprised but let it passed which made others give me look. I was fortunate that she allowed it to pass since I wasn't in a very good mood to explain my whereabouts.

The stupid jock, excuse my language, was outdoing himself today on being unusually extra stupid. Butting in onto my problems when I know perfectly well I must do something about it the only reason why I haven't yet is because I hate attention. To cry over such a thing is what I find truly weak and I was not weak!

_"__I am your bodyguard!" _Kevin's voice echoed in my head again and I felt furious for a second but I calmed myself down easily.

_Why would he want to help me? _I thought and peered out the window of the school, I could see the road that lead to the cul-de-sac and on it was Kevin speeding on his bike home. He looked pretty angry... _Sigh _I guess I shouldn't have been so rude to him earlier. I don't regret most of the things I said, even though I was quite surprised that I did say them, but pushing people away is just my nature...

Kevin was just trying to help after all. Maybe I can just go over to his house after school and apologize. Doesn't sound too hard since he lives across from me.

I nodded my head in conclusion to the idea and face my attention back to the board for a moment until the bell rang again.

_Huh? The bell rang? Was I really that deep in thoughts? _

I hurried to pack my stuff back into my bag to leave. I start walking down the hall, saying goodbye to the teachers I knew,

"Oh, Eddward!" Mr. Jameson yelled from his room and I stop to enter,

"Yes?" I replied and he pulled out a stack of papers,

"Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could possibly give these to Kevin. I know he lives in the same area as you so I was really hoping you could deliver the classwork and homework he missed also the papers he has to makeup if he want's to pass this marking period." Mr. Jameson said and I nodded to him with a small smile,

"Sure. I was planning to talk to him anyways." I said and took the papers and stuffed them into my messenger bag then walked off and saw Ed and Eddy waiting by the front exit. I walk over to them and Eddy turns his head to look at me, his smile was on wide on his face and Ed was laughing.

"Oh, hey Double D." Eddy said and I smiled in return, "Double D!" Ed then wrapped his arms around me so tight I couldn't breath correctly.

"Ed... Oxygen... Lungs... Need." I tried saying and Ed released.

This was the usual, Eddy and Ed waiting for me, making jokes and I come and Ed strangles me in a bear hug then we go walk home together. Ed and Eddy kept making jokes, insulting teachers and making fun of people while I just listened and occasionally laughed along. This felt normal, being like this with my friends.

As we walked home Eddy was surprisingly less humorous, this kinda worried me so I thought it would be nice to ask whats wrong,

"Eddy, you okay? Something on your mind?" I ask and he look over to me and shrugged before answering, "Yeah, just thinking about the Halloween Dance, you know the one that's coming up in a few weeks."

"Oh, right. So we going?" I said, usually we would go together as a group and Eddy would try to put a fee on the punch and other things as well.

"Well the thing is that I was thinking maybe I wanna go with someone, like a girl or something." He said and his face was blushing in embarrassment.

"You're gonna balls up and ask Nazz?" Ed said and I laughed a bit at it.

Eddy had a crush on Nazz, a blonde female from the cul-de-sac. Well we all did when we were younger but me and Ed outgrew it, unlike Eddy who still stutters whenever he tries talking to her then me and Ed would have to steal him away from her so he would stop embarrassing himself.

"Hell yeah I am. Watch the master at work tomorrow." Eddy replied to Ed.

"Since when you worked at Stutter-R-Us, master?"* Ed replied and I couldn't help but laugh at that one. Eddy just mumbled a few curse words under his breath and Ed gave a triumph grin.

Before we knew it we had already reached the cul-de-sac and Ed and Eddy went home before I did, I told them that I had to give Jimmy his handkerchief.

I approached Kevin's house, the anger from earlier today came back a bit. I rang his doorbell and immediately heard a low voice man shouting Kevin's name to answer the door. A couple stomps later the door was swung open and Kevin stood there, dumbfounded for a bit before he wiped it off.

"Um, hey..." He said his eyes was looking else where as if he was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hey... Is it okay if we talked?" I asked politely and the dumbfounded look returned on his face, his mouth was a bit gaped too.

"Uh, yeah! Sure. Come in, we can talk in my room." He said and opened the door more, I slowly walked in and noticed the smell of a lit cigarette and the house reeked of alcohol. Kevin went up a flight of stairs and I followed him to his room.

His room was the mess of all messes, clothing was thrown everywhere along the floor and his desk was stacked with papers, game cases and a few trophies. The only thing clean in his room was the flat screen TV on his wall. He was playing Black Ops 2, it was obvious cause the TV was on and it was in the player lobby.

Kevin threw off the cloths that were on his bed onto the floor then gestured me to sit. I hesitatingly sat on the bed that had sport themed covers and Kevin sat besides me. His eyes were on me, waiting for me to speak but I couldn't really remember why I wanted to talk. Maybe it was the overwhelming smell of so much cologne in the air of his room, though it did covered the smell of cigarettes and beer very well so I didn't mind all that much.

My eyes wondered the room without turning my head and I saw the black jacket he had on earlier laying on the floor and I remembered everything that had happened and why I wanted to talk to him again.

"About today..." I started then looked at Kevin and saw that he frowned at bit,

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't have been up in your business... it's just... I don't know, it bugged me. Like you're cool and all and you have feelings to and I just don't see why some people have to put you down like that. That's just not cool." He said and it kinda shocked me a bit and now I really felt bad for snapping at him. His intentions were good and I was just being rude.

"No, I'm sorry." I said and then Kevin looked at me again dumbfounded. He's starting to perfect that face.

"You were only trying to help and I had no right to have been rude to you so... Um, if the offer is still up then I'll allow it..." I said shyly a bit. It was quiet for a long moment and the only thing you could hear was the tune of Black Ops 2.

"So what you're saying is that you want me to be your bodyguard?" Kevin asked and I nodded.

"Well you don't have to be only that..." I said, still shy and I have no clue why. Kevin looked shock and I think I see red on his cheeks

"You can be my friend too, if you want to." I continued and Kevin grinned at me.

**BA-DUMP***

_Whoa, what was that? _I asked myself.

"Oh, almost forgot." I said and pull my bag onto my lap and take out the pile of papers, "Your teacher wanted me to give you this." I hand over the paper and Kevin groaned,

"Ugh! I hate homework!" He complained and I laughed a bit.

"It can't possibly be that hard." I say and he eyes me.

"Coming from the boy genius." He replies.

"Coming from the boy who pays attention during class." I returned the smart tone attitude.

"Whatever." Kevin laughed then grabbed the PlayStation controller and started playing Black Ops 2. I sat and watched, enjoying the time for a bit. Oddly enough I felt comfortable around Kevin.

"So Double D, what you plan on doing for the Halloween Dance?" Kevin asked but his attention was still on the TV screen as he capped someone with the KAP-40 pistol.

"No clue." I replied, my attention was on the screen as well.

"What you mean? Don't you and the other Eds go to do some scamming?"

"Yeah but this year Eddy wants to do something different. I may not go, never liked dances anyways. Watch out, sniper in window at 3 o'clock." I said then Kevin turned to his right and shot down the sniper.

"Thanks and how bout you spend day with me?" He asked and I shrugged,

"Don't you got a date to the dance?" I asked him.

"No, haven't got the balls to ask the person I like to go with me." He replied

"Fine by me then. What we gonna do?" The match end and Kevin was top with 31 kills and 5 deaths.

"Don't know, maybe just watch some movies or play video games?" He said while adjusting some gun classes.

"Sounds like fun I guess. Is it okay if we do it at my place though?" I asked and he nodded. I take a peak at the time and noticed it was getting late,

"Well I'm going. See you at school." I said then dashed out the door, Kevin's dad really made me feel uncomfortable with his drunken glare. His dad was built and looked a bit younger than normal dads but for some reason I felt cautious around his dad so I left the house fast and returned to my own empty house.

Parent's are extreme business types and never show up, probably if it's my birthday and Christmas but that's about it. This empty house of mine in which I did the cooking and cleaning and laundry... it makes me feel lonesome. I never know the feeling of having parents that love you, even though I'm sure... sort of... that my parents do love me but they're never here. They leave little notes around the house that I would have to do every day and it gets tiring. Some days I don't even know why I do them since the house never gets dirty and there's no one but me who lives in it. I've been stuck as the obedient and educated child for a bit too long and I suppose recently my personality has changed. I am almost rebelling against Mother and Father with less use of big words that would stun others for a be as they try to comprehend what I just said. I'm just tired of being someone I'm not and I'm not perfect. As a young child I tried my hardest to be perfect, cleaning everything in sight so everything was perfect. Learning more than I should so I had the perfect brain and such things like that but recently I have caved into the fact that I have flaws. That I am a screw up and I'll never live up to other's perception of perfection.

* * *

*Toy-R-Us pun in case some of you didn't knew.

*SPOILER! Those who don't read manga, this is a small way you definitely know this character is falling in love.

* * *

**Hola! So sorry for the delay. My wi-fi was being all screwy so I couldn't hop on the internet. Also school is going to start soon so these delays might occur more often but I will not be discontinuing! Thank you for the reviews, truly felt the love and I love you all as well. I know that Double D in this definitely doesn't seem like the normal Double D, well that's because in this I want to make Double D more relate-able. I wish I didn't make this all about a Double D POV because I really wanted to throw in Kevin's thoughts when Double D accepted his offer but I'm sure you could imagine the dirty thoughts Kevin was having ;) Please submit a review, in fact you may ask anything and on my next chapter I'll post the answer/my opinion to it. Matane! **


End file.
